sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Elam Dynasty Pharaohs of Egypt
The following is a list of Chedorlaomer backed Pharaohs of Egypt from the "Elam Dynasty" , ie. the Imperial Dynasty of the empire , which was instaled in Egypt after it's definite fall in 215 AD, the first Pharaoh being Menmire-setpenre Eparti I, son of Emperor Tazitta XIV and brother of Emperor Hutran-tepti X. * Menmire-setpenre Eparti I. 215-217 AD * Akhenre Merenptah Tazitta I. 217-222 * Khaneferre Zizi I. 222-230 * Usermaatre Setepenamun Eparti II. 230-239 * Neb-Khepesh-Re Pepi I. 239-241 * Sekhemrewadjkhaw Gir-Namme I. 241-246 * Sewadjenre Pepi II. 246-255 * Sankhenre Kindattu I. 255-259 * Sekhemre Sankhtawy Libum I. 259-262 * Setepenre-meryamun Tetep-Mada I. 262-266 * Khenemmaatre Nefaarud I. 266-269 * Sekhemre Susertawi Pepi III. 269-277 * Nubkheperre Libum II. 277-291 * Merenre Gir-Namme II. 291-301 * Neferkamin Shirtuh I. 301-313 * Djedkara Nefaarud II. 313-326 * Neferkawhor Shimut-Wartash I. 326-342 * Sehertawy Pepi IV. 342-351 * Nakhtnebtepnefer Kindattu II. 351-366 * Wahankh Temti-Agun I. 366-367 * Nebtawyre Libum III. 367-379 * Nebhetepre Kuduzulush I. 379-386 * Sehetepibre Kuk-Sanit I. 386 * Sankhkare Nefaarud III. 386-414 * Nubkaure Libum IV. 414-428 * Khakheperre Kuk-Nashur I. 428-431 * Sobekkare Temti-Agun II. 431-439 * Maakherure Intef I. 439-458 * Djeserkare Libum V. 458-467 * Aakheperenre Libum VI. 467-478 * Nebpehtire Libum VII. 478-479 * Aakheperkare Libum VIII. 479-493 * Nebkheperure Libum IX. 493-517 * Djeserkheperure-setpenre Kuk-Nashur II. 517-530 * Neferkheperure-waenre Intef II. 530-547 * Khuinefertemre Temti-Agun III. 547-555 * Shepsesre Nefaarud IV. 555-561 * Bakare Kindattu III. 561-578 * Usermaatre-setpenamun Intef III. 578-596 * Hedjkheperre-setpenre Kuduzulush II. 596-614 * Aakheperre-setepenamun Temti-Agun IV. 614-631 * Heqakheperre Nefaarud V. 631-644 * Netjerikheperre-setpenamun Kuk-Sanit II. 644-668 * Titkheperure Pepi V. 668-687 * Sekhemkheperre Intef IV. 687-704 * Haaibre Shimut-Wartash II. 704-726 * Aakheperre-setepenamun Intef V. 726-751 * Khepermaatre-setpenptah Zizi II. 751-783 * Usermaatre-akhenamun Wartash III. 783-802 * Neferkare-setpenre Gir-Namme III. 802-818 * Nebmaatre-meryamun Nefaarud VI. 818-834 * Usermaatre-setpenre-meryamun Libum X. 834-856 * Heqamaatre-setpenamun Eparti III. 856-889 * Userkhaure Libum XI. 889-911 * Userkheperure Intef VI. 911 * Banenre Kuk-Nashur III. 911-923 * Menmire-setpenre Seti I. 923-941 * Menmaatre Intef VII. 941-963 * Menpehtire Tazitta II. 963-964/ Ekiba Senenu III, High Priest of Sobek 959-964 * Kheperkheperure Libum XII. 964-977 * Djeserkheperure-setpenre Ay I. 977, Also High Priest of Sobek 977 * Nebkheperure Seti II. 977-979 * Ankhkheperure Smenkhkare I. 979-988 * Menkheperure Kuk-Nashur IV. 988-1001 * Aakheperenre Tetep-Mada II. 1001-1012 * Menkheperre Shirtuh II. 1012-1022 * Aakheperkare Libum XIII. 1022-1040 * Djeserkare Smenkhkare II. 1040-1065 * Nebpehtire Seti III. 1065-1083 * Khaankhre Libum XIV. 1083-1119 * Sekhemre Khutawy Ay II. 1119-1142 * Maakherure Seti IV. 1142-1160 * Heqamaatre-setpenamun Shirtuh III. 1160-1179 * Djeserkheperure-setpenre Tazitta III. 1179-1200 * Maakherure Ay III. 1200-1214 * Nakhtnebtepnefer Tazitta IV. 1214-1239 * Setutre Eparti IV. 1239-1257 * Khenemmaatre Tazitta V. 1257-1286 * Ankhkheperure Eparti V. 1286-1299 * Usermaatre-setpenre-meryamun Smenkhkare III. 1299-1315 * Irimaatenre Tao I. 1315-1337 * Djeserkare Eparti VI. 1337-1370 * Kheperkheperure Tazitta VI. 1370-1388 * Neferkheperure-waenre Tao II. 1388-1414 * Hedjkheperre-setpenre Ay IV. 1414-1432 * Senedjemibre Libum XV. 1432-1449 * Weserkare-meryamun Temti-Agun V. 1449-1507 * Usermaatre-akhenamun Kuduzulush III. 1507-1532 * Menmaatre Tao III. 1532-1558 * Userkheperure Smenkhkare IV. 1558-1591 * Heqamaatre-setpenamun Tazitta VII. 1591-1616 * Usermaatre-setpenre-meryamun Libum XVI. 1616 * Menmire-setpenre Kuk-Nashur V. 1616-1643 * Wahankh Intef VIII. 1643-1671 * Netjerikheperre-setpenamun Eparti VII. 1671-1696 * Aakheperkare Nefaarud VII. 1696-1702 * Menpehtire Seti V. 1702-1748 * Menkheperre Gir-Namme IV. 1748-1774 * Maakherure Intef IX. 1774-1800 * Sekhemkheperre Tazitta VIII. 1800-1822 * Usermaatre-akhenamun Smenkhkare V. 1822-1846 * Usermaatre-setpenamun Tao IV . 1846-1878 * Neferkheperure-waenre Intef X . 1878-present